Ghost Hunt: Hunting in England
by NatNatWriter
Summary: The sequel to Ghost Hunt: The continuation. Naru beings Mai to London to meet his parents only to find Masako had decided to tag along. With new cases and a rich medium out to get Naru, what is Mai to do?


**Chapter 1**

**(English will be written in bold)**

It was the early morning that witnessed the departure of the flight to England. The air still cold and chilly, nipped at the coats of those coming and going from the airport. Some people squealed in excitement as they were reunited with friends or family and others kept their heads down with shear determination to complete whatever task had brought them there.

"Bye," Mai whispered as she wrapped her arms around Monk. "I'll see you soon."

"You better," commented Monk as Mai pulled away from him and rubbed her head, causing the brunette to frown. Even now, after almost three years the man still insisted on treating her as if she was still that high-schooler, conned into working for Naru after breaking his camera. And yes, she believed that the narcissist 'conned' her.

Ayako was the next one to sweep Mai into a tearful hug, "You have to call us when you land."

"I will," she promised.

John had also given her a good-bye, however it was no way near as tearful as Ayako's or as affectionate as Monks. Although it was better than the send off Masako gave her. The fact the the famous medium wasn't even at the airport spoke volumes. Mai also clearly remembered the sneer she received when Naru had told the group of their trip to London to 'meet the parents'.

Finally, Christmas had been and gone with SPR spending the holiday together. Mai couldn't stop but think that it felt like family, however she still could not entirely trust them. There was still the possibility that they would leave her. Break her heart.

Kazuya Shibuya, called Naru or Noll by those close to him, did know of the hesitance of Mai's heart and her belief that her family may once again leave her. He hoped that this trip would reassure her.

This decision was also re-enforced by the fact that his parents had been pushing him to visit England since the day he had returned, and lately, even Madoka had dropped a few hints. She never came right out and said it, but she felt free to try and build up his guilt by mentioning how much his parents missed him or how much they wanted to see his 'girlfriend' every chance she got. Lin had thankfully stayed quiet on the matter, but all that did was frustrate Naru even further, especially since he knew that Lin wanted to see Madoka.

Naru had been putting off this visit for a while now. After all, if he had dragged Mai to England within the first few months of reuniting with him, the girl would be very uncomfortable and may have avoided him even more.

With a sigh, Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "It is time to leave Mai."

Mai reluctantly waved good-bye to the group and walked closely beside Naru as the went towards the plane.

Nearly fourteen hours later, Naru and Mai found themselves standing outside of a large white house. It had seven windows on the front and a black door. Surround the majestic building was a white brick wall and lush green bushes. Mai couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated, she had never been in a house that looked like this even with her improved wages.

As she glanced over to Naru, it was obvious that he wasn't even nervous. Mai supposed that it was to be expected, he was after all the great Oliver Davis, he may have even grew put in this house.

Mai came out of her thoughts when she heard the gentle chime of the door bell. From inside the white house there was a flurry of movement and the door was suddenly yanked open...

"**Noll darling! You're here!**" said a blond haired woman in English, a grin spread across her face.

"**Yes Mother,**" Naru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he replied in kind. "**How are you?**"

"**Oh... you know. Same old, same old. Went around town, shopped, went to a few seminars with your father...**" The woman trailed off and looked towards Mai, who suddenly stiffened. "God Heavens, I am being very rude. You must be Taniyama Mai. It is nice to finally meet you Mai, I'm Luella Davis." Luella said in Japanese.

"**Nice to meet you too,**" countered Mai in English with a slight bow. There was no way she was going to let Naru's parents think that she was incapable of speaking their native tongue.

"**Luella, sweetheart,**" called a voice from inside. "**I think you should let them into the house. It is rather chilly out there.**"

"Oh, yes, of course. Come in, come in."

Mai was unsure of what to do when it came to Mrs Davis. Her personality seemed nice enough, maybe it is the fact that she appears to be the complete opposite of Naru. At that thought Mai's gaze went from Naru to Mrs Davis and back again.

It had just occurred to her that Naru was over a head taller than his adoptive mother. Their hair and eye colour greatly contrasting each other.

As the two walked into the house Mai's eyes wondered around. If possible the house was lighter inside than it was out, with beige's and champagne. Photos and painting adding colour and a feeling of welcoming into the house.

"**Ah, so you're the young woman I've heard so much about.**" Martin Davis exclaimed. He had brown hair, slightly darker than Mai's with grey-blue eyes. In the corner of his eyes, Mai could see both lines of laughter and of grief, which she had guessed the latter was from Gene's death.

"**Pleasure to meet you, Mr Davis.**"

"**Relax Mai, call me Martin,**" the man smiled and it was contagious. "**If I knew Noll had such a beautiful girlfriend back in Japan I would have forced him back as soon as he arrived." **The complement made Mai flash with embarrassment and Naru smirked. "**You came just in time for tea, won't you join us? We have another guest as well, she is wanting.**"

"**Of course, father.**"

"**Great! Now just put your bags down by the door and you boys can bring them up later,**" said Luella putting her hands together.

Mai and Naru were then lead deeper into the house. When they finally made it to the dinning room, Mai froze for only a second, quick enough to take in the information that the Davis' other guest was no other than Masako Hara.

"**Oh, Oliver! I didn't expect you to be here so soon.**" Masako said with false surprise, using her kimono sleeve to hide her smirk.

Mai glared back, wishing that looks could kill, **"Y****es, how unexpected."**The coolness of the brunettes reply wiped the smirk of her face.

Naru just watched the famous medium with something akin to disgust. What did she think she was doing? What were her plans? He had known that the woman wanted him on some level, however he didn't believe that it had grown to become more of an infatuation.

Naru's parents didn't seem to notice the suddenly tense atmosphere around them. they simply took their seats. "**Naru why don't you take the seat beside Masako and Mai can take this seat here.**" Martin indicated to the seat between Masako and himself.

With one last glare at Masako, Mai sat in her recommended seat, hoping that this trip didn't end up with her having to find a place to berry the dead medium.


End file.
